User blog:Starrygrays/Candy and Chemicals
(Thanks to Createsans for help on the title!) Order of posting: 1) Missette128 2) Createsans 3) StormieCreater 4) K9luvthatLeo Part 1 Our bone-chilling Halloween story begins in the sewers. It was the evening of Halloween, where everyone was getting ready to go trick-or-treating. Kids, teens, and even adults. The turtles and the rest of the gang were all dressed up in costumes eating popcorn, while watching a horror movie. They were all physced to go trick or treating, but of course, one turtle was still working on experiments. Even though it was a holiday, Donnie just wanted to put the last few finishing touches on something. Kim blew a piece of bubble gum, and watched it pop. For Halloween, she was dressed up as Harley Quinn, a character from Suicide Squad. Her blonde hair was in two pigtails, with red and blue dye in them, and for the first time, she actually wore some makeup and face paint to complete the look. Her face boredly looked at the TV as she watched the cringey horror movie. "Is Donnie done with his geeky experiment yet? I'm siked for candy, heck, I need candy to live!" Kim said over exaggerating. Raph rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I think it's better if we avoid giving you candy at all costs. You already have enough energy as it is, almost as much energy as Mikey." Kim clicked her tounge. "Well, bah-hum bug to you, Raph. Also, why aren't you dressed up as something? It's Halloween, y'know, have some fun!" She said, still keeping her spirits high for Halloween. Raph mumbled something, and turned back to the TV. Emma came out with another bowl of popcorn, and she was dressed as an angel. She handed the bowl of popcorn to Kim, and sat down next to her. "Y'know, I haven't seen the Courageous Crew here yet. Do you know where they are, Odette?" Emma asked. Odette shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Roari called me saying they would be here soon, maybe they're just running late." She answered. "Tell them to hurry! I'm dying to get out of here, and show everyone Casey Jone's epic Halloween costume!" Casey said. "Yes, the same one you wear everyday. Hockey gear, white and black face paint, and a hockey mask. Great impression of a costume, Jones." Vincent said sarcastically. "At least I dont have purple skin!" Casey retorted. "Alright you two, that's enough, all of our costumes are great." Clover said. "You barely need to dress up though, you're a mutant black cat, with green eyes." Casey said. "Correction, I'm a black cat dressed as a witch." Clover said. Above the group of friends, a turtle had an mischevious grin on. He had on a scream mask, and had a fake plastic chainsaw. He hung upside down, and fell above the friends hanging upside down. "BOO!" He yelled. Emma and Kim fell backwards, dropping the popcorn, Odette jumped into Raph's arms, while the rest of the girls screamed at the top of their lungs. "MIKEY!" Raph yelled, still holding Odette. "Hah, Dr.Prankestien strikes again! You guys should've seen your faces, that was barely even a scary Halloween prank." Mikey said laughing. "Barely? I knocked my cup of coke all over my outfit!" Angela said complaining. Kim growled, and stood up, wiping the popcorn of of her clothes. She suddently smirked as she had an idea. Picking up her baseball bat that went along with her costume, she hid it behind her back and walked up to Mikey. "Mikeyyy!" Kim said. Still laughing, Mikey lifted up his mask and looked at Kim. "Yea, Kimmy?" He said. "Y'know, Harley Quinn carries around a baseball bat as one of her weapons." She said, pointing the bat to him. Mikey gulped, and jumped down. "That's a great, interesting fact! Oh, did you hear that? I think I heard the oven ding!." He said nervously while starting to run. "MICHELANGELO, COME BACK HERE! I'M GONNA CRACK YOU OPEN LIKE A PINATA!" Kim said before chasing after him. The friends laughed, and returned to watching TV. Leo, Ebony, Art, and Gabby all entered the living room. "I'm guessing Kim's trying to beat Mikey up with a bat because of another prank he pulled?" Ebony said questionly. "Yep, it's hilarious! He's terrified of his own girlfriend." Terri said. Leo sat next to Emma, and put an arm around her. "You won't try to beat me up with a baseball bat tonight, right?" Leo said. Emma laughed. "I'm not violent, unlike Kim." She said. Gabby sat down on the couch, but turned to look at the lab. She frowned, wasn't Donnie done yet? "Have any of you guys seen Donnie?" Gabby asked. "Nope, he's been barricaded in that lab for 3 hours, doing whatever experiment he does." Elisa said. "But hey, he has to come out eventually, right? I mean it's Halloween!" Zeke said. "Alrighty, I guess we'll wait till the Courageous Crew comes, then he'll probabaly come out." Gabby said, before turning back to the TV. In the lab, a frustrated and tired Donnie was mixing up another retro-mutagen solution. This was one of his last batches, and if he used one wrong formula or ingredient, it would ruin it. He sighed, adding another chemical mix to the mutagen. "Of course, Mikey had to ruin the other batch! I can't even remember the components I used for the last one." He said annoyed. Not looking, he picked up a red-looking chemical, and poured it into the batch. Suddenly, realizing what he did, he started to panic as the mutagen batch started to fizz and bubble. "No, not another explosion!" Donnie said trying to jump to cover. BOOM! The chemical substance went everywhere, including on Donnie. He shrieked, whatever he accidentally put into the mutagen, it burned, badly. He wiped off the stuff with a towel, but it still hurt. He groaned as he fell down, he didn't feel good at all. His muscles ached, and his head was spinning. Donnie felt his hand.. growing?!! He looked at his hand, it was growing larger, along with his legs. He stood up and looked in a mirror, his mask was ripping, his eyes were changing color, and his teeth looked sharper. He gulped. "This can't be good." Part 2 Artemisia's POV: I had heard Donnie's shriek. Everyone else thought it was either Mikey or the movie. I got a peek inside Fonnie's lab. "Donnie...?" I said, he ran to me. I screamed and ran away. The others saw me and Donnie. Leo gasped. "Art, what is that?!" Emma asked. "I-I think it's Donnie!" I said. Odette was horrified. "Eb, you know nerdy sciency stuff! Do something!" Raph yelled. Ebony ran to Donnie's lab. I had chains. "U-uh... Casey! You chain him up!" I said, and gave the chains to Casey. "W-why me?" He asked. "Because you're the Fearless Casey Jones, as you so claim!" I argued. Brianna had just walked out of the dojo. She saw Donnie and squeaked. Clover looked at her. "What're you supposed to be?" She asked Brianna. "Undertale Papyrus." The mouse answered. Brianna and Casey got Donnie chained without being affected. Brianna was scared. Our Halloween might be ruined. Part 3 Willemse's P.O.V We arrived just in time because everyone there was panicking. I soon found out why. Donnie was big and scary, and nearly everyone was scared. "Guys" I asked "What happened?" "We heard Donnie scream" Odette told them "And now he turned into this!" "That's not good" Tyla added "We must do something about it!" "Yea!" Echo agreed "Trick or treating starts in a few minutes! My vampire costume will be worth nothing!" Speaking of costumes, I was dressed as the scarlet pimpernel. Tylena was Aphrodite, Otto was a cyborg, Echo was a vampire, and Roari was a hockey vigilantess. But now we won't get to celebrate if Donnie is like this! "Any good ideas?" I asked "C'mon! Don't be shy!" "Well" Gabby answered "I can try to whip up a retro mutagen to turn Donnie back to normal" "And how long will that take?" Odette asked Gabby calculated the answered in her head. "A month or so" "Too long!" Echo declared "I may know!" Tylena shouted out "What if we search for a candy while going trick or treating that may already have retro mutagen in it, and give it to Donnie" "Problem is, where are we going to find that kind?" Otto asked "I've search everywhere in New York" Gabby added "And there seems to be such a thing at TCRI" "TCRI?" Leo repeated "But that place is crawling with Kraang!" "I could use a little bustin and bruisin!" Raph added while punching his fist in his hands. "Alright then! Let's head for TCRI to find that candy!" Gabby decided. Befor we left, Gabby went up to her boyfriend "Don't worry, D. We'll turn you back" TBC Category:Blog posts Category:TMNT Category:Halloween Category:TMNT Fanfic Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Collab Category:Fanfiction